


Half forest, half wolf

by LunnVic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Rule the Court Zine, Werewolf Kyoutani Kentarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunnVic/pseuds/LunnVic
Summary: But there was nowhere to run: Kentarou had been chased and caught in a dark dead end alley after late practice. His grandmother had told him tales about silver hunters, but how could he have imagined that they also went to school?--Or the night Oikawa and Iwaizumi found out his teammate was a werewolf.





	Half forest, half wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the piece I wrote for the seijoh themed zine [Rule the Court](https://seijohzine.tumblr.com/). I had so much fun writing it and being part of this amazing (TALENTED) zine team, so I hope you'll like this.
> 
> Also I had the incredible HONOUR to see my fic ilustrated by [Myra](https://twitter.com/myrdrottningen), an amazing fanart you'll find at the end of the fic, just like it was in the zine itself. Im still in love with every detail. Thanks, Myra!

“Holy fuck,” Oikawa said with that smile only a piranha could wear better, “I was right!”

It was the same smile that had Kentarou on the edge of not coming back to the team, and under the glint of the full moon it was even more terrifying, only (straight, perfect) teeth and curved lips. Kentarou’s teeth weren’t so straight now, dancing inside his mouth, trembling, waiting to be replaced by those fangs he already missed. Oikawa took a step forward; Kentarou stepped one back. But there was nowhere to run: he had been chased and caught in a dark dead end alley after late practice. His grandmother had told him tales about silver hunters, but how could he have imagined that they also went to school?

“Stay back,” he tried to say (to order), but the thing that left his throat didn’t sound at all like those words. It was a growl. The moon was calling and he had to answer.

Oikawa’s eyes opened even more, the brown now somewhat shiny, excited to see a true werewolf right in front of him. Since when did he know? Since when did _they_ know? Because next to his captain was Iwaizumi, as always. He was frowning, lips turned into a thin line, and by the way his shoulders tensed anyone would say he was the one transforming into a monster and not Kentarou.

“So, is it true?” Iwaizumi asked.

“What?” he asked back, confused and hurt. His body wouldn’t hold this form much longer, and even though he knew he’d feel more secure with claws and fangs, he didn’t… he didn’t want to attack. He had played with them, grown up with them. They had accepted him when no one had before, so why now…? No, he didn’t want to attack. Because they were Oikawa and Iwaizumi, his captains. The closest thing to an alpha he had ever had. He tried to erase that last thought, but it was too late.

“That you’re…”

Iwaizumi didn’t get to finish that sentence, interrupted by the first of Kentarou’s bones snapping with a loud sound. A brutal sound. He growled again, and Iwaizumi made a sound that a silver hunter shouldn’t _make_. It was deep and low, but wrong. Wrong on so many levels, as if the guy was sorry for him - wrong like the way Oikawa looked at him, like he hadn’t stopped to think that transforming into a huge wolf _may_ hurt. Oikawa opened his mouth to say something—shut it—tried again. “Are you okay?”

“What do _you_ think?” Kentarou barked as his back started to twist, forcing him to bend forward. The cacophony of broken bones wasn’t new for him. In fact, it was natural, just a prelude to a long full moon night; but it was new for them. Kentarou could smell the horror coming from them. Horror, not fear. Not a single drop of fear. “Since when did you know? What do you know? What the fuck do you want?”

“Language!”

“Hey, Kyoutani,” started Iwaizumi, ignoring Oikawa, hands held out in peace. “It’s okay.”

Nothing was okay.

“Are you able to control it?”

“Does it look like I can control it?”

“That’s too bad,” Oikawa said. There was no smile on his face now, but Kentarou was even more afraid of him when he was quiet. The shiver that cut his back in two welcomed the way his spine snapped. Fuck, they were going to kill him. They were silver hunters and they had been studying him and… “But, do you lose your mind when you transform?”

“What?” he repeated. Why were they asking all those questions? Why didn’t they just silver him? “What do you mean? Of course I… you should know this!”

“Wikipedia isn’t so clear about it, you know,” the captain snarled, spitting acid.

“What are you waiting for? Go ahead! Silver me before I rip your heart out, because I fucking will.”

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue. Oikawa turned around to look at him. They seemed worried. _Worried_. The moon howled at him and he whimpered: he had to go. He had to go. The alpha with human skin kept frowning, his irises an uncanny green now that his wolf eyes had eaten the human ones. The tension was hungry between them, too, and Kentarou wanted to _eat_.

“We don’t want to hurt you,” the alpha, the human, Iwaizumi said then, still showing his bare hands in that peaceful gesture Kentarou’s wolf mind couldn’t really comprehend. “We just wanted to… We know, okay? Everyone on the team knows.”

“How.”

“We’re not stupid,” the captain answered, chin held high as the moon, prideful (although the wolf couldn’t recall a time when Oikawa wasn’t like that). “You’re ill every full moon, with bruises the morning after, and you’re always barking like a dog? You couldn’t have been more obvious even if you tried to.”

Kentarou barked.

“See?”

Iwaizumi tried to intervene again, but then the wolf (no, not the wolf, Kentarou) understood. He blinked one, two, three times before:

“You don’t want to silver me?”

“What the heck is that?”

“Aren’t you silver hunters?”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other. That was a clear no. Clear as the moonlight, the one who finally ripped him from his human body. The transformation smelled like blood, as always, but now there was a new scent under it, a human one, and it came from the guys at the other side of the dead end. But it smelled _green_ , too. Like when they had gone to that training camp last summer, the white and teal uniforms stained green from the grass (the green he was smelling), the boys sweating and laughing and he had felt so calm, so human, so wolf. Like he had found a pack, but knowing they would never know— but they _did_ know. The forest in which he had been hiding knows.

He had always thought that it was a relief that Yahaba never picked fights with him after a full moon, or how Kunimi wouldn’t look at him right when his bones cracked, trying to realign themselves after a bad transformation. Or how that white pill always appeared inside his training bag, the one that looked so much like the ones Kindaichi took for his muscle pain. Watari smiling even if he hadn’t been the nicest of guys to him. Matsukawa and Hanamaki making dog jokes around him. Iwaizumi being the way to go, the role model. Oikawa following him with those brown eyes, Kentarou feeling the menace in his piranha smile even if the captain himself didn’t know what he was warning him of. But he knew now.

“What big teeth you’ve got!” Oikawa hummed, ignoring the fact that Kentarou was a killing machine and he was just a boy. “Don’t eat my boys!”

The wolf snorted. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but there was something soft and noble about the way he looked at him after, and then Kentarou walked towards them, huge and dangerous and—

Oikawa reached for his head, a natural move for him, but Iwaizumi was faster, smacking his hand out of the way, _hard_. Oikawa shrieked, betrayed.

“Iwa-chan, what the…?”

“Why would you do that?” Iwaizumi barked (he sounded like a beast). “If you wouldn’t fucking touch him as a human, why would you do it as a wolf?”

“I—I was trying to make him feel welcomed, god.”

“By _petting_ him?”

“You are making it sound dirty and gross and I don’t like it. Take it back!”

“I won’t.”

So that was it. Kentarou just looked at them, two guys arguing in front of a giant monster. They were just humans, the same as the other boys on the team. But, at the same time, they weren’t. At least, not anymore. He could feel it in the vibration of their voices, so familiar, like a second moon to him. No, not anymore, because they knew. Kentarou looked at the forest, the one he could barely see between buildings, but it was there. He had to go. And Oikawa and Iwaizumi let him, with a lazy gesture of their hands that looked exactly like the goodbyes they gave when Kentarou left the gym to go home every afternoon. So he went to the forest.

And when he came back to the gym, the morning after, the forest was just there, wearing white and teal.

 


End file.
